


Bound

by kittybenzedrine



Series: Timelines [31]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Large Cock, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Vaginal Sex, minor bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: On business as usual, Ren's right-hand-man captures someone trying to interfere with their engagements. The mercenary Léonce has been contacted to kill one of her associates, but Ren's got the idea to pay him off to let the associate live.Payments aren't always of the monetary sort, and Ren canalwaysafford to pay the price._____All pieces of the Timelines series are standalones and can be read without context.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed to write some sex because reasons.
> 
> Also to specify the "minor bondage" tag, I mean in the sense of there's minor amounts of bondage, not someone underage participating in bondage.

"We've captured someone. That mercenary," Gaetan tells Ren, jaw clenched and looking about as happy with this as she feels. Her right-hand man runs a palm across the short stubble on his head. "I didn't want to do it, but you had the standing order of taking anyone who tried to disrupt our plans. He informed me that was going to kill our consort."

Ren lets out a heavy sigh. "Fuck." Then, louder and with more venom, "Fuck!" She'd punch a wall, but can't afford to deal with the broken hand.

He waits quietly until her fury runs out. "I'm not angry with you Gaetan, just at the situation," she clarifies with grit teeth, and he nods. "What's been done with him, and where is he being kept?"

Gaetan gestures to a door. "Through there, room at the end of the hall. He's been bound and gagged, though Hänschen lost two fingers gagging the merc. He seems to be of that toothy species, the ones with sharp shark teeth, bit clean through Hänschen's fingers like they were nothing. He's also magically inclined, strength-wise, so we bound his wrists and ankles with enchanted ropes." 

"Anything else?"

"No ma'am. Would you like me to conduct the interrogation, or meet with the consort?" Gaetan asks, pulling himself into a more formal stance.

"Meet with the consort. Please," Ren says, taking a band of elastic from her wrist and tying her hair back. "Gather anything from her that you can, any information at all that you can get out of her. If this is the mercenary that I think it is, his friends won't be far behind. They'll finish the job if he can't."

Gaetan nods, once, sharp, and turns on his heel. Watching him go, Ren is grateful for the millionth time that she managed to find someone who was both capable and loyal to serve as her second-in-command. 

With that, she heads down the long corridor to the room that Gaetan specified. Her sandals echo on the stone floors, announcing her arrival before she even gets to the door.

Inside, the mercenary looks less than pleased, eyes dark when she catches his gaze. He certainly looks something, big and strong, tied up to a chair and gagged like a prisoner of war. Which he is, of course, but there's no need to rub that in. He shouldn't be a prisoner for too long. 

As promised, he's bound in place. His ankles are secured with one piece of rope, looped around the chair legs and his legs until the length ran out and was tied off. His wrists are tied more intricately, interweaved with the bars making up the chair backing and the knots look much neater. Gaetan's work, more than likely. Ren shuts the door behind herself, walking slow to cross the room.

"This is nothing personal, though I think you understand that," she says, stopping in front of him but keeping a few feet of distance. With the look he's giving her, she'd almost think he was glaring, but that's probably just his face. "You're Léonce, yes?"

Léonce grunts through the cloth in his mouth. Ren hums, then closes the distance between them with little caution. She reaches for the back of his head, where the gag is knotted off. The white cloth is stained with blood that's already beginning to brown. It's on his chin and lips too, with a small splash on his cheek, making him look especially fierce.

"Don't bite me," she tells him flatly, getting the knot undone. The cloth is stuck to his mouth with said dried blood, and she gets her fingers far too close to his mouth than is sensible, considering where he did to one of her men. He doesn't bite her though, instead waits like a docile creature while she peels the cloth away. She catches a glimpse of his shark-like teeth as she does.

"I don't see why they insist on gagging the people they capture," Ren complains, shaking out the gag. It's going to be a challenge to get the blood out, but there's no need to waste a good... what is this, a handkerchief? Whatever it is, she tucks it into one of her dress pocket. "Angry men have loose lips, and it makes interrogating them so much easier when they volunteer information instead of being gagged."

"You're mistaken if you think I'm angry," Léonce tells her, watching her take a few steps back. She was correct. He isn't glaring, he's just got a rather bitchy face. Doesn't sound angry either.

"But you're willing to give me information?" she asks, crossing her arms and looking down at him.

He shrugs his shoulders the best he's able. "I already told your men everything important. I've been hired to kill the king's chambermaid, the same one who's been feeding you information."

"And that's all you're here to do?"

"Yes."

There's no reason for him to lie to her, but then again there's no reason for him to be telling the truth either. She'll just have to hope on good faith that he's telling the truth.

He blinks slow and lazy, like a cat, while idly cleaning the dried blood from his lips with the tip of his tongue. Ren's contracted him before, though not personally. That's Gaetan's job. She knows however that Léonce drives a hard bargain, and if she wants to keep this girl alive, she's got to give a better offer than the king gave.

"So what did that coward of a king offer you for her head? Ten thousand? More?"

Again, he shrugs his shoulders. "Somewhere about there, yes."

Ren nods, does some mental calculations. She was never formally schooled, but it wasn't too hard to learn how to count as a child. Any besides, not all deals have to be dealt with money.

"I'm surprised you got captured, Léonce. You're not known for letting a band of idiots get the best of you." She leans her weight to one side, arms still crossed.

"I let myself be captured."

She has no doubt that's true. He's taken on men in fights one hundred to one, and survived without a scratch. Momentarily, she wonders why he would let himself get caught, but it clicks quickly. She's already thinking of a price to offer him. That's exactly what he wants. He's a man driven by money, and the more of it he can get, the better.

However, Ren's not going to let Léonce rob her blind. With what little she knows about his species, he's got enhanced senses. Better sight, better hearing, a better sense of smell. She paces lazy circles around his chair while chatting to him, not really paying attention to his words. She's got another bargaining chip that she isn't afraid to use. It's the one things he likes more than money, and likes just a little less than killing. So Ren digs deep into some of her fantasies and thinks very hard about them while she paces.

Ren just barely notices when he starts taking deeper breaths. It's so subtle that if she wasn't hoping for that exact reaction, she never would have caught it. When she looks into his eyes, his pupils are just a little bit bigger, his stare just a little more hungry. 

She doesn't stop walking until she can see the hard line of his erection pushing against his trousers. With that nice sense of smell he has, the clear scent of her arousal must be driving him up the wall.

"Léonce, I've another question for you." Ren stops in front of him. She leans her weight to the right, plants her feet just far enough apart that her scent can easily escape.

He looks like he could eat her alive. "Mm?"

"I'm no fool. I know you're humoring me by staying tied up like that. How long would it take you to break out of those ropes?" Enchanted or not, there's few things that can hold him. The chair, for example, isn't enchanted. It's just plain wood.

Léonce tests the ones holding his ankles. The chair and rope both creak dangerously, but neither break. The knots of the rope visibly loosen. "Instantly, if I so wanted."

She shifts again, and she watches his jaw flex. "And to get out by untying yourself?" 

The ropes at his wrists makes a noise as he twists and tests the integrity. "About ten minutes."

Ren nods, lets out a pleased hum. He says nothing in protest as she gets closer, lets her examine his belt buckle before she leans down to undo it. Still silent, he compliantly lifts his hips to let her tug his trousers to his knees. When that doesn't satisfy her, she pushes them all the way to his ankles.

His cock is heavy in her hand as she gives him a few slow strokes from base to tip. He's bigger than her usual preference which is "short enough to not abuse her cervix", but she certain that won't be a problem. She'll be in control, not him, so she'll get to decide how much of him gets to be in her.

Léonce lets out a surprised hiss when she ducks her head down and gets her mouth around him. She's got no intention to properly give him oral sex, but the extra lubrication should help her plan along just fine. He groans low in his chest, goosebumps rising on his skin as she works the head with her tongue, getting the first inch or two of him wet enough for her own tastes.

After a few moments, she pulls off and wipes her lips. He looks almost disappointed at the lack of contact, but seems content to let her do as she pleases. What she pleases to do is to straddle his thighs, holding his shoulders to keep herself steady while he watches her move.

Keeping one hand in his shoulder, she uses the other to reach under where her dress is pooled across his lap, taking his cock before lowering herself down onto it. Léonce looks pleasantly surprised at her lack of panties, content to close his eyes and let her sink down onto him. He instinctually tilts head to one side as she leans in. 

"Start untying," Ren says low in his ear, then sinks her teeth into the soft flesh of his exposed neck.

It's not a hard bite, but he jerks his hips and lets out a hiss. The ropes holding his wrists groan against the chair as he strains, but both hold together. Ren smiles against his skin. He tastes of salt and smells lightly of both sweat and cologne. As she lowers herself further down onto him, she wonders how mad she would be at the moment if she had his sense of smell, drunk on the stink of sex and his natural scent.

With both hands back on his shoulders, she can feel him shifting and moving almost immediately to get undone. His thighs are tense under her, his legs moving and feet lightly kicking until his ankles are free. Idiots can't even tie a half-hearted knot.

Léonce slides down the chair a little, getting better leverage probably, and meets her shallow thrusts. Ren only takes about half of his length but allows him to push in a little deeper when he rocks his hips upward.

The pace she sets is maddening. Well, for him at least. Ren is content with the short, lazy strokes, testing how far her body is willing to take him. She won't lie, it is pretty nice feeling him pushing against spots in her that never get touched due to the usual preference. Her body seems willing to take quite a bit of him, because after a couple of minutes of agonizing teasing, she's fully seated on his lap.

She shudders against him. The sheer amount of him is pushing at her absolute limit. Léonce rolls his hips, seemingly impatient at her lack of movement. It's both pleasant and painful. Her nails dig into his shirt, and she forces down a gasp as he impatiently pushes his hips up impossibly higher, pressing so deep into her that it aches. 

Legs already trembling, she pulls up enough that he nearly slips out, then comes back down on about two thirds of his cock. Enough to satisfy herself, but not so much as to hurt her again. Maybe she can work herself up to comfortably take his entire cock, if she gets the time.

Ren moves slow, lazy, lets him eagerly rock himself into her while she focuses on the orgasm she can feel building up. She's always been told she was an easy lover, and it's only reaffirmed by the way she clenches down around him, burying her face into his shoulder to stifle her moans as her orgasm hits fast and hard. Fuck, thirty seconds ago she was in pain from how deep he was and now she's cumming on his cock? Definitely as easy lover. 

He's been quiet throughout. The most she hears from him is the occasional shaky breath, or the rope straining when she came. Léonce is focused on getting out, no doubt. She's impressed with his multitasking at least, can still feel him working to untie the rope all while thrusting up into her with a fairly steady pace.

Being slow enough to let him turn away, she leans in. Léonce doesn't turn, though, and the kiss is fierce, his mouth tasting of blood that isn't his own. There's entirely too much tongue for her tastes, but Ren rolls with it, only pulling away when the impatient push of an orgasm forces its way though her. Her breath stutters against his throat as he fucks her through the waves of the aftershocks.

The two of them find a rhythm that works for them both, an easy tandem that takes a little of the work off of her. Ren has strong thighs, but this would be easier on a bed. She isn't used to having to use all of her leg muscles for this, it's usually just her thighs that bear the brunt of the work. Léonce doesn't seem to care about her legs shaking, holding her hips steady with a very sudden iron grip that-

Wait. _Fuck._

"Seven minutes," he says low in her ear, tightening his hold even further. "I'm surprised I even took that long."

There's no time for her to get anything out. He slides down just a bit more, getting the most leverage he can without falling off of the chair, and starts driving into her. Ren curls her fingers into the fabric of his shirt, nails digging in while she cries out in earnest.

It's too much and not enough all at once. It hurts but she wants so much more, fuck, it hurts in all the right ways. The chair under them groans and squeaks, not meant to hold so much weight or take this kind of abuse. But it holds together, and Ren's grateful for that. She doesn't like it when great sex is interrupted for stupid reasons like chairs breaking under them.

Léonce is gentle about it when he bites where her neck meets shoulder, but with how sharp his teeth are, it still breaks skin. White-hot pain blooms across the area and Ren gasps, tenses from the shock of it. He groans low in his chest with the way it makes her clamp down around him, and if he weren't worried about the integrity of the chair, he'd probably be pushing her limits and seeing just how hard he could fuck her.

With all the teasing she gave him earlier and the current ferocity of the pace he's set, it's no wonder he can feel his own orgasm building. It doesn't help that Ren's clinging to him for dear life, letting out high moans and pleas for more. She stutters out a breath just moments later, and tightens around him like a vice. Léonce would be convinced she were faking with how many times she's finished with just penetration, but the way she clamps down on him and moans against his neck is enough convincing.

Ren doesn't miss the way his breathing starts to catch or how his thrusts become more erratic. She tilts her face away from his throat, kisses at the crook of his neck instead. Léonce hisses when she starts to suck a mark into the sensitive flesh, but it doesn't sound like a bad noise. Certainly feels like a good thing, with the way he's barely pulling out, pushing his hips at a frantic rate that has the chair shaking in protest.

He falters a moment later. Ren can feel him shudder as he does, rolling his hips once he gets his bearings. He's buried so deep in her that she can feel every pulse of his orgasm, aching with the way he tries to push himself impossibly deeper. It's messy. It's hot. She can already feel it leaking out of her.

They rest against each other for a bit, trying to breathe and gather themselves. Léonce is oversensitive and about to tell her to get off, but Ren moves on her own, her thighs shaking with the effort of standing. His cum runs out of her and spills all down his dick, his balls, pools on the chair. 

Ren takes the bloody handkerchief from her pocket and cleans herself up with a clean part before offering it to him. Fuck, her legs are so unsteady and her insides feel bruised. She'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it, though.

Once he's cleaned himself up, Léonce stands. He leaves the kerchief in the chair, pulls his pants up from his ankles and buttons up, redoes his belt. It's only when he's tucking his shirt back in that he pays any attention to Ren.

"I'll offer you twelve thousand to not kill her. Consider what we did a bonus." 

With his resting face looking angry, and the blood still dried to his face, he looks terrifying. She's also pretty convinced he's about to laugh in her face and demand more, because he's a man who can get sex any time he wants. He's attractive, women practically throw themselves at him. And it's not like she can't pay a higher price, she just simply doesn't want to.

But after a moment of silence, his face changes, and he shrugs. "Haven't had a woman fuck me with that much vigor in a long while. You've a deal."

They shake on it. Outside, she arranges for Gaetan to pay him, all while her second-in-command curls his lip in distaste. It's only after Léonce has taken his leave that she realizes she's still got a bloody bitemark in perfect view.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaetan is pronounced guy-uh-tan.
> 
> I needed a name for her right-hand man, and he already kinda looks like Gaetan from Witcher 3 so like... Shamelessly named him Gaetan.
> 
> [This is what Gaetan from The Witcher 3 looks like.](https://cdnb.artstation.com/p/assets/images/images/002/730/219/large/antonio-jose-gonzalez-gaetan-sd-shot-02.jpg?1465053121)
> 
> Ren's Gaetan looks similar, but without the gnarly eye scar and just a tad bit younger. Also brown human eyes instead of yellow cat eyes.
> 
> Anyways. I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
